Cold Night Rain
by JaeSkailar
Summary: Scott finally finds out who's been killing people in town, but who's going to stop the Argents from killing him and the rest of the werewolves? And who is going to save Stiles when he once again gets too involved?OC/Stiles, Scott/Allison, Stiles/Lydia, And some one sided Danny/Scott - M for future Sex, profanity, violence, murder.
1. Chapter 1

_**SOOOO this is my first Teen Wolf story. I have written for Glee before so this is kind of a departure for me. But the new season came on and ideas just shot through my head. So i organized them and here we go! -Jae**_

_**1.**_

"STILINSKI!"

"I know coach. Bench."

Stiles wasn't even phased when he was benched for tripping over another player once again, making this his third time today. He was just counting down the seconds to when he was taken out of practice, and really, kicked off of the team all together. It was like he ever played.

Carrying his lacrosse stick in his left hand, Stiles slowly made his way over to the side of the field and plopped down on the bench, unlacing his cleats and leaning back. He might as well relax seeing as there was well over forty five minutes of practice left.

Counting the blades of grass on the ground in front of him, Stiles let his mind wander. For a mid autumn day, the grass was uncharacteristically green. Even for a small California town such as the one they lived in. something just seemed off.

Stiles kept examining the field for the next ten minutes, losing touch with all society and reality, something he did almost every practice since he usually got sat out for on thing or another, (Seriously, why did coach even keep him on the team?) , when Danny came over to him and tapped his shoulder.

Looking up, mouth agape and eyes curious as usual, Stiles questioned Danny as to why he was over here.

"What's up, Danny boy?"

Danny's face stayed as dormant as ever, causing Stiles to become uncomfortable. Everybody might have liked Danny, but Danny sure didn't like Stiles. At least, that what it felt like all the time.

Stiles could ask one question, granted they were normally questions about Danny's sexuality, or Jackson, but they were still simple enough. But no matter how simply put they were, Danny never once seemed to crack a smile in Stiles' direction.

Now Scott however, Danny had a crush on him. It was clear to see. Everyone could tell. From the way he smiled when Scott spoke to him in class, to the way he smirked when Scott passed to him on the field. From the way he blushed when Scott held a conversation with him in the locker room, to the way his entire body shifted whenever the werewolf passed him by in the hallways.

Danny liked Scott, and just like everyone liked Danny, everyone knew that he liked McCall. Except Scott himself. But, then again, Scott was oblivious to most things not Allison related.

"Coach wants me to help you out with some basics. You know like not tripping over your teammates?" Danny said, half jokingly.

Grinning, Stiles stood up. "It was an accident. I cant run and watch where I'm going at the same time."

Once again, no reaction from Danny.

WOOF

After practice was over, Stiles and Scott were changing and joking around like any other day when Stiles happened to look over in Danny's direction. Scott was just getting his shorts off, so of course, Danny was looking. He did _every_ day. Something that once again, everyone had come to realize.

Except Scott.

"You know what Stiles, I think that maybe Derek might be right about something."

Stiles didn't catch any of what Scott had said, instead, he was too busy trying to figure out why Danny didn't like him. He was nice enough. He never said anything mean to him. And Stiles was sure he didn't smell, since Danny was such a stickler for hygiene. Once, he had dumped a guy because he didn't think he showered enough.

"Stiles. Hey! Stiles!"

"Huh? Yeah, what's up, Scott?"

Blankly staring at his best friend, Scott traced his line of vision back to where Danny was.

"Dude, are you watching Danny undress?" Scott asked his best friend cautiously. Ever since he had found out Danny was gay by making a gay joke to said guy, he had been tiptoeing around people's sexuality very carefully.

Finally pulling his eyes from Danny, Stiles sputtered in attempt to find a repsonse. Which only aided in his look of guilt even more.

"Wha… no. I wasn't… Scott, you're an idiot."

Not really buying his answer, partly because it sounded awful, and also partly because he could feel Stiles' heart rate begin to shoot up upon having to lie, Scott smiled coyly before grabbing a towel and walking to the showers. Of course, this wasn't unnoticed by Danny, who watched Scott's behind closely as he went by.

WOOF

Allison looked up as her father barged into her room, once again, earning himself a deep sigh born of irritation.

"Maybe I should put a bell up…"

Mr. Argent wasn't amused by his daughter's jokes, and the expression on his face showed it. Though, the expression on his face never really showed much of anything. But he was her father, and Allison could read him easily enough. That was how she knew something was wrong.

"You still haven't given an answer, Allison. And now things are getting worse. I know this is a big responsibility, but that's the way it is. You need to…"

Allison cut him off, getting up from her place on her bed where she was studying, or what she wanted him to think was studying anyways.

"Yeah, yeah, Dad. I know. Things are getting worse, I have to tell you people what to do. Give me some time," she complained as she pushed her father towards the door. "I'm trying to study. You know, so I can pass chemistry and graduate at some point. I think that's a little bit more important than you're werewolf hunting issues."

A small smirk began to pull at the side of Mr. Argent's mouth as his daughter shooed him from her space. He knew she wasn't studying, in fact, he _knew_ Scott was hiding outside her window. But now wasn't the time to tackle that issue. What harm could one night do?

As soon as she was able to get her father out of her bedroom door, Allison turned around and went to her window, poking her head out and looking around. "Scott, he's gone. You can come back in now," she whispered.

Almost instantly, a sound came from above her head and Scott was swinging down from the top of her house and into her room. If Allison hadn't seen him do it a million times before, she would have been amazed at his gracefulness. But, as she had, all it got from her was a roll of the eyes.

"We need to find another place to sneak around," Scott said wrapping his arms around his girlfriends slender waist before pulling her backwards to lay on her bed with him. Ever since the whole fight with Derek's uncle, things had been different. A lot different.

And then, there was the incident with the gun having been aimed at his head…

Scott shuddered at the memory having reentered his thoughts.

"Well, it's not like my parents are letting me go off wherever I want whenever I want to," Allison reasoned. She wasn't happy about the way things were gong either, but she'd be damned if her parents told her she could date whoever she wanted to. If she wanted to date Lydia she'd have done it if she damn well pleased. "Besides, I think it's romantic."

Scott's face curled up in confusion. "Romantic?"

"Yeah," she said, turning her body to place a small kiss on Scott's lips. "Like you're a bandit who fell in love with the crown jewel."

Scott laughed lightly. "And I suppose you'd be the crown jewel?"

"But of course."

The two laughed a bit more before things became slightly more serious. Scott remembered hearing Allison's father say something about her giving him an answer, and things getting worse. If Scott knew enough about the Argents, he knew that whatever Mr. Argent was talking about, had to do with the recent killings and werewolf troubles un general. Because, of course the Argents just assumed the pack was killing people. And Scott, being a wolf himself, would be caught right in the middle of everything.

And he hadn't done much of anything.

"So, what did you mean about things getting worse? And what answer do you have to give?"

Allison's smile washed away quickly, which Scott expected. She didn't really enjoy talking about things like this. Especially not now, with everything that she was being told to do.

As Scott brushed a piece of hair from her face, Allison started. "Well you know about all of the weird stuff that's been going on, right?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, Dad thinks it you guys. Only, he isn't sure because the way people are getting hurt, it doesn't resemble the way things normally went on when Derek's uncle was killing them. So, he doesn't know if it's werewolves or not, but he's assuming anyways. And my…" she used air quotes. "… grandfather, is just making things worse because he wants to kill you all and get it over with. He says something about a war being on the horizon. But I don't listen much to him."

Scott nodded, pleased about having been correct about most of what he thought was going on. But when he saw Allison suddenly tense up, that pleasure fled instantly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her quietly.

Taking a deep breath, Allison looked Scott dead in the eye. "I'm just worried about you, Scott. I'm not prepared to lose you…"

WOOF

Scott had been thinking about Allison ever since he left her house. Lately, she seemed like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she was just plain tired. Nothing could keep her spirits up for long, and Scott was worried that she was going to break down like Lydia at some point in the near future.

Speaking of Lydia, what was going on with her? One second, she could be as normal as ever. It was as if nothing had ever happened to her. But then, the next, she was freaking out. Screaming and looking into space. Or at a wall. That night at the skating rink Scott was sure she was possessed. It was freaky. But it wasn't just her freaking out.

Scott knew that Lydia had been bitten, and that something was going on with her. Something that nobody else knew about, or enough about to know what it was anyway. Not even Derek was able to pinpoint why she would be losing her mind. As far as he knew, if she didn't turn into a wolf, then she should be rejecting it. Bleeding from all parts of her body, getting sick all the time. Just normal things. Or, normal in reference to this whole underworld type life as anything could be.

But that wasn't the case. Physically, Lydia looked just like she had before. Stiles could attest to that, having nearly passed out when he saw her emerge from the woods naked. But mentally, something just wasn't right.

Scott would have kept thinking about Lydia if he hadn't heard a scream of somewhere in the distance.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! DON'T! AHHHHHHG!"

Immediately, Scott lifted his head to the sky and smelled the air. If someone was nearby, and they were in trouble, he would be able to smell them. Their fear would be think in the air.

Sniffing for a few seconds, Scott picked up something and ran after it, shifting as he did.

He ran full speed until he was at a clearing in the middle of the woods. It was around ten at night, so it was extremely dark, but, being a werewolf, that wasn't a problem. Scott had night vision.

He looked around the area, not being able to follow the smell of fear any further than this. But he didn't see anything. Nor did he hear anything for that matter. And, now that he thought about it, the smell of fear was all of the sudden gone as well. As far as werewolf senses went, Scott was the equivalent of a human right now. Because nothing seemed to be as heightened or keen as before. Everything just vanished.

That was when he heard a ruffling in the leaves overhead.

Looking up and straining his neck as far as it could go, Scott tired to see if something was up there. He would have sniffed the air, but with the fear being gone, he didn't quite know what he was looking for. He was blind in a way. He felt handicapped. And it made him nervous.

Taking a step backwards, there was another ruffle, causing the hairs on the back of Scott's neck to rise up. He looked around, from side to side, almost panicking, wishing that he hadn't come here. Things weren't looking too good now, and if he didn't know any better, he would have turned and ran away.

But running never worked anymore.

Scott looked around, trying to see as far as he could before something appeared in front of him. He jumped upon spotting it, but only because he wasn't expecting to see anything at that moment.

After watching it for a few more moments, Scott recognized what he saw to be a person. A woman, to be more precise.

Taking a step forward, Scott tried to examine her more closely, but something was hindering his vision. So he called out. "Hello? Are you OK?"

The woman slowly appeared to get taller, and Scott assumed she was just standing up from something. He took a few more steps forward. "Hey. Can you hear me?"

The woman remained silent, but kept approaching Scott, and suddenly, he felt a cool mist surround him. Something wasn't right, and he didn't need to use his super senses to realize that, so he took the defensive, preparing himself to fight whoever, or whatever, was coming his way. But, once the person stopped walking, Scott dropped his arms to his side in shock.

Cocking his head to the side, Scott squinted his eyes and then blinked. "Allison?"

The woman standing now just a few feet in front of Scott was Allison, or he thought she was at least. But she wouldn't speak. She just stared at him in his eyes, seeming to speak without saying anything.

"Allison. What are you doing out here? How did you even get here?" Scott foolishly closed the gap between the two, and took the girl's hand, but only for a split second, as it stung when he did.

Almost throwing her hand away, Scott hissed in pain. "What's going on Allison? Why are you here? What was that?"

The girl remained silent still, but now, her mouth began to curl up into a seductive smile. One that Scott had never seen on Allison's face before. It was at that point that he knew this wasn't his girlfriend. This wasn't Allison.

He kept telling himself that, and in his mind, he told himself to turn and run. Something was about to happen. Something bad. But his body, it would go. In fact, after staring at the girl for a little while longer, Scott found himself leaning _towards_ her, closing his eyes and licking his lips.

This didn't feel right, he knew this wasn't Allison, and he knew something bad was going to happen. He just knew it. But at the same time, everything in his body just made him do it. It felt like he was being forced to lean in to her, like something was drawing him closer. It made him shudder. A shudder that was born from fear, but soon sustained from ecstasy, as their lips touched.

It wasn't forceful, or deep, the kiss. Merely a peck on the lips. But it sent shiver down Scott's spine, and as he pulled away, he couldn't feel his legs. Soon, however, he realized that it wasn't the kiss that made his knees go weak, but the fact that he was becoming lightheaded.

Everything was going blurry, and fuzzy, and Scott bent over to brace himself for an impact with the forest ground. He didn't realize when he hit, everything felt like he was floating in the air, but when he looked around, he realized the he was surrounded by dirt, and leaves.

Looking back up, he saw the girl walking off. He knew this wasn't Allison, but something in him reacted as if it was, and he didn't want the girl to go. Maybe it was just the fact that she looked exactly like Allison, in fact, this _was_ her body. He felt it.

But this wasn't Allison.

Still, he reached out for her, not wanting to be left alone. "W… wait," he struggled to whisper. "Who are you?"

When the girl looked back, Scott could have sworn he saw her eyes flash a bright emerald green. But he blinked twice and they were back to normal.

"Don't leave…" was all he got out before he passed out.

WOOF

Stiles walked out onto the field for practice. It was five in the morning on a Saturday, and coach had called them in to run some plays. It didn't seem fitting as it was about to rain, but then again, Coach wasn't the most rational person alive.

"STILINSKI!"

Stiles groaned upon hearing his name being roared at such volume during this ungodly hour of the day and dropped his head. "I haven't even done anything yet, Coach," he whined.

"Where's McCall?"

It was at that moment that Stiles realized that Scott hadn't shown up for practice this morning. It wasn't like Scott to miss a practice, especially since he was co-captain.

"I dunno, Coach," Stiles answered, watching as the older man shrugged and turned to face Danny. "Danny, go help Stilinski out some more today. I can't have him running any else over at this point."

Danny sighed heavily and slowly walked over in Stiles' direction, causing Stiles to groan again. He could for the life of him come up with a reason for Danny t dislike him so much.

"Hey."

Stiles jumped at the sudden sound of someone's voice, and turned to see Danny standing rather unenthusiastically in front of him. The look on Danny's face was, once again, blank, and Stiles couldn't take it. So he looked away.

"You ready?" Danny inquired, sounding disinterested as ever when he was around Stiles.

Stiles simply nodded and followed Danny off to their area.

WOOF

After passing the ball back and forth for about fifteen minutes, in silence, Stiles wanted to kill himself. And he was sure Danny felt the same, if not like killing Stiles instead, but he wasn't expecting for Danny to be the one to break the silence. So when he did, Stiles' eyes widened and he lost focus on the task at hand, getting hit in the crotch with the lacrosse ball.

Falling to the ground with a thud, Stiles cupped his groin in pain as he moaned on and on about how dumb it was that they used such hard lacrosse balls.

Danny walked over, a look of annoyance on his face as he knelt down to help Stiles back up. Stiles didn't know if it was the look on Danny's face, or the delirium from being hit in the groin with a rock hard ball, but he spoke once he was to his feet.

"Why don't you like me?"

Danny spun around and had a look of confusion on his face. "What?"

Stiles spoke, arms beginning to move about as they did when he became excited. "What, am I ugly?"

Danny shook his head. "No. What are you talking about…"

"Do I irritate you?"

Scratching his head, Danny replied. "Well, yeah, but you irritate everyone."

"Then _what is it_? Why is it that whenever you talk to someone else, you light up like a Christmas tree, but when t comes to me, I get a blank stare?" Stiles' arms were moving almost as fast as his mouth at this point.

Danny looked around, checking to see if anyone was within earshot, and then back to Stiles, who was awaiting his answer with raised brows.

"I just… I'm jealous of you."

Stiles' mouth dropped open and he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Danny more closely. "What?"

Danny sighed. "You heard me. I'm jealous of you."

"Why?" Stiles asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Another sigh exited Danny's lips before e spoke. "You're always with Scott. And everyone knows you two had a thing. And now he's with Allison and you two are still best friends. It's kind of unfair, because I never even got a chance to talk to him before when you two were together, and now I can't because of Allison. But you, you're always _right_ there talking to him, and laughing with him, and playing around. It's not fair because I didn't have a chance before because of you, and you just get it all."

By the time Danny had finished talking, Stiles' mouth was so wide open that it looked as if it was about to fall off. After shaking his head to get his thoughts back together, Stiles spoke. "What do you mean we had a _thing_?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Please, Stiles, everyone knows you and Scott fooled around."

Stiles nearly choked on the breath he was taking in. "WHAT!"

Danny jumped a bit a the sudden tone in Stiles' voice. "Calm down, no one cares." "No one cares about what? We never had a _thing_! I'm not into guys! And neither is Scott. Who made up these lies?"

Danny shrugged. "We just all assumed."

Again, Stiles' mouth sat open.

"DANNY! STILINSKI! BACK TO WORK!"

The two boys jumped back into action upon hearing Coach's orders, Danny picking up the ball with his stick, and tossing it to Stiles.

After about five more minutes of awkward back and forth, Stiles grinned, earning a grimace from Danny.

"What?"

"So you like Scott, huh?"

_**Was it good enough to continue? Or should i stop here and save myself the embarrasment? Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Second chapter! I wasnt sure if i'd keep this going at first, but i just keep thinking about if so i have to. I'm trying to do something new here, in more ways than one, which is why the OC hasn't OFFICIALLY showed up yet, but she's been here though. LOL I have this thing where i mave to fast in my stories so with this, i am trying my BEST BEST BEST to slow down. _**

**_MoonlightDemoness: My FIRST reveiwer! I hope what i said clarified some things up. Maybe you could help me out a bit, research the topic some for me. two brains are better than one LOL. Seriosuly though, i really hope you enjoy this._**

**_Castaway5: Yeah the lines are better. I normally use them, i just forgot to replace the woofs when i uploaded. I use them to seperate when i type._**

**_2._**

Scott didn't know if he was asleep, or awake, but something was poking him in the side. He tried his best to move away from the feeling but it just followed, and got harder.

For the first time in a while, Scott had been able to relax. To _really_ relax. And this poking was just ruining things. He moved again.

Another poke. Even harder.

Scott was getting more and more irritated by the second, and with every poke, things just got worse for him. After a few more seconds, and a few more pokes, Scott shot up with wide eyes, glowing a bright amber with anger, and swung a newly extended claw in the direction of the irritation.

"STOP!" He roared at the top of his lungs.

There was another poke, but the time it knocked him to the ground.

"Calm down, Scott. And get up from the ground."

The voice was familiar. It was calm, collected, and condescending. But not in the way Jackson's was. Which only left one other possibility.

Scott sat up and calmed himself down before turning around and spotting Derek, glowering from where he was standing behind Scott. He wanted to punch the guy in the face.

In fact, had he not just woken up, Scott _would_ have punched Derek out for having woken him up from such a relaxing sleep. But he was too groggy at the moment.

"What do you want, Derek?" Scott asked unenthusiastically, while rising to his feet.

Raising an eyebrow, Derek watched curiously as Scott brushed the leaves and dirt from himself before responding.

"Do you sleep on the ground in the woods often?"

That tone, it made Scott want to hit Derek all over again.

"No." Short and sweet. Anything more extensive would prolong this conversation and Scott wanted anything but that. Derek was his least favorite person right now. He hated the guy even more than Allison's dad. At least _he_ didn't go around _looking_ for Scott in order to bother him.

Derek scoffed at the curtness of Scott's reply, and began to leave. "You could at least be grateful I didn't leave you out here to die."

Finally. Something out of Derek's mouth that sparked an interest in Scott's mind. Had Derek known something Scott didn't? Despite his demeanor, Scott was a bit concerned as to why he had just woken up in the woods. He tried to think back to the night before, but nothing was clear. He couldn't recall anything.

Except…

"Allison…"

Derek turned back around, eyebrows raised in interest. "What?"

Scott furrowed his eyebrows, trying to recall something. Anything would be helpful at this point. But nothing came back. The only thing he could remember was seeing Allison's face. Nothing else. It was as if someone had drained all of his memories and left her face there to drive him crazy. Because, at this point, that was exactly what it was doing.

It wasn't that Scott didn't like seeing his girlfriend's face in his thoughts, but that it wasn't helpful right at the moment in time. He needed something else. Or _someone_ else. Something to bring back last night.

"Scott, what happened. I came because I smelled you in the air, but you smelled weird."

Scott shook his head in attempt to focus. He smelled weird?

Turning his head to the side and sniffing his shoulder, Scott shrugged. "I smelled weird?"

Derek took a few steps back in Scott's direction. "Yeah. Like, sweet. Really, really… sweet." Upon getting closer, Derek stuck his neck out and sniffed the air around Scott.

Scott grimaced and backed away. "Uh…"

Eyes fluttering closed, Derek continued to smell the scent that was emanating off of his fellow werewolf. He slowly moved closer until he had his hands on both sides of Scott's head, pinning the younger boy to a tree.

"Um… Derek?" Scott said while the man dragged his nose through the air around his neck. Scott wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he didn't like it. Pushing Derek back, he moved away from the guy.

Shaking his head, seemingly breaking some sort of trance, Derek spoke. "Uh… umm… you smelled funny. So I came to find out what was going on."

Turning his head to the left, Scott looked at Derek through narrowed eyes. "Yeah… we covered that."

* * *

Practice had just ended and everyone was packing up and leaving the locker room. Jackson waited around for Danny. He had noticed that coach had forced his best friend to work with Stiles the past couple of practices and figured the guy could use some cheering up. Stiles could be exhausting at times.

All the time…

After waiting by the door for five minutes, he contemplated going back in to check on his friend. Danny never took this long getting dressed. Sure he was gay, but he wasn't that gay.

As soon as Jackson was about to go in, the door opened, and out came the person he was expecting. Jackson opened his mouth to call Danny over, but nothing came out once he saw the next person to exit the locker room door, laughing and talking to his best friend.

"Stilinski?" Jackson whispered to himself. What the hell was he doing talking to Danny?

Jackson watched as the two made their way in his direction, all laughter leaving Stiles' mouth silencing. Danny however, kept a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Jackson."

Jackson nodded and smiled to his best friend, offering up a 'hey' of his own. But his eyes never left Stiles, who was standing uncomfortably in the background.

Danny felt the tension in the air and turned to speak to Stiles. "So… I'll see you at practice on Monday."

Stiles lifted his eyes from the spot he had been examining on the floor to look at Danny. "Yeah, yeah. See ya."

Jackson watched Stiles walk away with narrowed eyes before turning back to Danny. Coking his head to the side, he spoke. "What's going on?"

Danny furrowed his eyebrows before answering. "Huh?"

"Since when are you and Stilinski friends?" Jackson asked. He was doing his best not to speak with an inappropriate tone, as Danny was the only, the _only_ person who Jackson wasn't able to do it with. Danny didn't play those kind of games.

"Jackson. Not now," Danny said, walking past Jackson to continue on his path out of the school building.

Jackson hated when Danny brushed him off like that. Sometimes, he thought maybe Danny really didn't even like him, but then, those thoughts were usually fleeting, as common sense kicked in and told him that the boy wouldn't hang around him so much had that been the case.

Quickening his step to catch up to his best friend, Jackson called out. "Danny! Wait! I'm sorry!"

The taller boy didn't stop moving, or even slow down to allow Jackson to catch him, so Jackson had to start walking even faster. Damn Danny and his long legs, he really should be playing out in the field instead of goalie.

"Danny! Slow down! I'm sorry!" Jackson hated chasing after Danny like this. It made him feel like a child. Danny quite often made Jackson feel like a child as a matter of fact. He hated that, but supposed it kept him in check… for the most part.

But not even Lydia, in all her bitchy glory had been able to make Jackson beg like this.

He threw his head back in frustration as he continued to follow behind Danny. He would just have to keep this up until they made it to the Hawaiian's car.

Following Danny had proved difficult, as by the time they had made it to the boy's car, Jackson was gasping for air.

Just as Danny had began to get in Jackson stopped him.

"Danny wait." He said between breaths. "What did I do?"

Danny closed the door and leaned against hiss car. Jackson was really like a child.

"Nothing you don't always do."

Jackson looked more confused than Danny could have imagined possible. He used to find his friend attractive. Now, it was a little off setting how clueless Jackson could be.

"Huh?" Jackson said tilting his head.

Danny let out a soft sigh. "I can be friends with Stiles if I want. Alright."

Jackson mistook the last part as asking for permission and shook his head. "No. I don't like hi-"

"I wasn't _asking_ you. I was _telling_ you," Danny clarified.

Jackson immediately shut up. "Oh," was all he got out.

Danny let out another sigh, this one sounding irritated. "Jackson, you do not own me. This…" Danny gestured between the two of them. "…is not a relationship. This whole jealousy, controlling thing you have going on. It needs to stop. I'm not Lydia. So stop acting like I'm your girlfriend. Got it?"

Jackson pouted and put on his best puppy dog eyes. They usually did the trick. "Sorry," he said, cracking a tiny half smile. "Wanna go get something to eat?

Danny let Jackson beg for a bit before giving in. "You're paying."

Jackson's face lit up in a way nobody but Danny had ever seen.

* * *

Scott snuck into his bedroom through the window. One of the advantages of being a werewolf was the ease with which sneaking in and out of the house was done. Not that he did it a lot, but when necessary, his super agility and enhanced balance came in handy.

He climbed into his bed just as his mother opened the door.

"Scott? Stiles is here to see you. You missed a practice this morning."

Feigning sleep, Scott murmured something unintelligible earning himself an exasperated sigh from his mom as she left. "He's in there…" she said as she left the room.

Scott listened as Stile's footsteps neared his bed, and shot up as soon as the boy took a seat at the edge.

"Stiles. I was walking through the woods last night on my way back from Allison's and then the next thing I knew I was waking up to Derek kicking me. He said he came looking for me because I smelled sweet. Like _sweet_. Then he started sniffing me and pined me to a tree and-"

"Woah, woah, hey! That's enough of that, yeah?"

Scott rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed. He was still fully dressed having just snuck in a few minutes prior. "Seriously, Stiles. Something's not right. I can't remember anything between when I left her house and when I woke up this morning."

Scott hopped from the bed and pulled Stiles by the arm down the stairs and out of the house. "Bye, Mom," he shouted as he passed the woman in the kitchen.

"Are you wearing the same clothes from yesterday?" She yelled out. When her only response was the slamming of the front door, she shook her head and went back to talking on the phone. "Boys…"

* * *

Scott had dragged Stiles all the way back to where he woke up, and looked around.

"Nothing. I can't remember anything."

Stiles threw his arms up. "Maybe you fell and bumped your little wolf head on a rock."

Scott glared back at Stiles and let out a low growl.

"Okay, okay," Stiles said with his arms up in surrender. "Lets just try to figure this out…"

Both boys froze when they heard a loud splash come from somewhere off in the distance.

Scott immediately took off running full speed in the direction he heard the noise come from, leaving Stiles to flail his arms and try to keep up.

"Hey! HEY! SLOW DOWN!"

Stiles ran as fast as his human feet would allow, cursing werewolves all the way. He was getting tired of trailing behind Scott in situations like this. He was the human one. He was the one in danger. Shouldn't Scott be watching his back?

Or couldn't he at least give a guy a piggyback ride?

"SCOTT!" Stiles hollered once more before spotting the boy standing at the edge of a lake, watching something. Stiles tried to stop but his feet weren't as much of a well oiled machine as Scott's and he smacked face first into a tree.

Scott heard him and jogged over to help Stiles to his feet.

"You okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, great. I like hitting my face on trees."

Scott rolled his eyes before tuning his head back to where he was looking before. "Look."

Stiles looked over into the water and saw something swimming. From what he saw, it was black, or at least whatever type of hair it had was. But it looked graceful.

"What is it?" He asked.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know, but wait here. I'm going to go see if I can get a better look from somewhere else."

Stiles nodded before he realized what Scott had said. "What, no, wait! Don't leave me here!"

He sighed once he realized he was alone. "Great. Leave me here to die why don't you…"

Stiles licked his lips and peeked around the tree he was behind to see if the thing was still in the water.

It wasn't.

Stiles began to panic. "Okay, okay. It's probably just underneath. Yeah, things that swim go underneath the water. They don't get out. No need to be worried. Scott will be back."

His breathing became more rushed and heavy, and the air around him suddenly got cooler. Stiles didn't like sudden changes in temperature. He began to panic even more.

"It's just rain. The news said it was going to rain and rain makes things colder. It's science."

But still, it continued to get cooler, and Stiles felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand up. Goosebumps had begun to arise on his forearms.

Looking around, Stiles called out. "Scott? SCOTT! Where are you?"

He began to fidget with his hands furiously while spinning in circles before he hit something.

"AHHHHH!" He said as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Allison woke up to the sound of people rushing around outside her bedroom door like there was a fire. She stood up and walked to her door to what all the noise was about.

Peeking her head out, Allison was scared to death when she saw her dad pop up out of nowhere, pure panic in his eyes.

"Hey, dad. What's going on?"

Mr. Argent took a deep breath before speaking. "Your friend, Lydia. She's missing again and we have to go…" he paused, and Allison didn't like the pause he took. "We have to go find her."

Allison took account of her father's outfit, and noticed that there was an arrow shooter on his back.

"Dad…"

"Allison…"

"No."

Mr. Argent began to walk away, down the stairs.

"NO!" Allison said with more force this time, causing the man to jump a little, but he kept walking.

By the time they had made it to the front door, Allison was nearly in tears. "DAD! NO! YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS!"

Suddenly, her father stopped moving. Allison thought that maybe something she had said made him halt, but once she saw her grandfather walk through the door, she realized that it had nothing to do with her.

Walking into the house, past her father and up to her, he placed a hand on Allison's shoulder.

"You're right. _You_ are."

_**Good? I hope so because this story is making me so anxious because I'm saving soooooo much. I know it will be better for the plot in the end, but hodling things back is just SO HARD! Thanks for reading!**_

_**ALSO I am looking for a beta. One who can put up with me and my un predictable posting schedule. Sometimes its twice a week, others once a month. If you can deal with that, let me know!**_


End file.
